A structural window in an aircraft has been the standard to enable occupants to view the exterior environment. As technology evolves, there is significant interest in replacing structural windows in aircrafts with digital wall panels that can act as interactive digital displays.
However, certain technical challenges arise when considering the actual implementation in vehicles such as aircrafts and trains, especially when passenger interaction is an objective.